Weapons and Meisters
by KrisMaria97
Summary: AU! Weapons and meisters have never partnered. They are different ends of the social scale: meisters being rich socialite status, and weapons the dirt at the bottom. Weapons are fed up with the meisters and decide to start a revolution, and meisters are ready to fight back. Only a few teen weapons and meisters see this wrong and decide to pair up to right it. Can they? Read here!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! My name is Kris Maria; this here is my newest Soul Eater fan fiction. It includes O.C's of mine and the real characters (who will probably be O.O.C, sorry), it's an AU story (I have no idea what AU really means, but I believe I'm using the term correctly; in which this story is not at all like the anime or manga but it keeps the characters. Actually, it means Alternate Universe, doesn't it? DERP). Basically, meisters and weapons have never partnered. They keep apart from each other, each living on completely different ends of the scale: the meisters in the rich, the weapons in the dirt. The weapons are fed up and they finally decide to start a revolution, and the meisters won't hesitate retaliation. Only a couple of teenage weapons and meisters who see no difference between each other realize this bad situation, and they decide to try and unify everyone. Can they, though?_

_This will be told in Soul's point of view. If the POV should change, there'll be a page break saying whose view it is. But for now it's Soul's. Read and review, and make sure to favorite! I don't own Soul Eater, enjoy!_

~oxoXoxo~

"This is just how life is; us weapons are left alone in the streets and those asshole meisters are all cooped up in their big fancy houses living the good life. How many times does it have to be explained to you idiots?" I tell them for the millionth time. These two never seem to get it. The one already lost his eye to some crazy meister bitch, so now I can tell these two apart, but they can't keep throwing their lives around like this. "You know if you steal from meisters, you'll get arrested. If you break into a meister's home, you'll get thrown in the asylum. If you dare _attack_ a meister, you'll be executed. Do you guys want that to happen?" The twins don't meet my eyes as I yell down at them.

"It ain't an issue so long as you don't get caught…" mumbles Garret, the one with both his eyes intact. He recently dyed his hair black so he would look different from his brother, it kind of works; simply don't walk into a dark alleyway with them and it works fine.

"But you always get caught." I tell them. "Are you two trying to get yourselves killed?"

"We're tryin' to stay alive, Soul! Gettin' somethin' to eat ain't easy, and what difference is a loaf 'a bread gonna do!" Henry yells back, finally raising his head. Henry got his right eye scratched leaving it blind, and he's attention deficit. I feel bad for his brother; this guy's a disaster waiting to happen.

I sigh, "I told you, if you need food I can get it for you."

"We don't need help!" Garret stands up now. "We've been fine ever since the damn hospital and we're fine now! You take care of yourself, and we'll do the same with us." Garret grabs his brother's arm and they storm off. God, those guys are gonna get themselves hurt. I start to walk home.

I'm not sure why I started looking out for those two. Hell not just them, almost everyone else here too I keep an eye on. Death City isn't safe for weapons, and meisters are no different. If a weapon is alone he'll probably get jumped by meisters and vice-versa. But somehow us weapons are always the ones to blame. I don't know how this came about and I never could find out, according to the meister community I died six years ago. My psycho dad tried to kill me. Somehow I survived and I left for this city, leaving behind everything I had: a family, a valid education, a solid roof over my head. I don't know why I'm a weapon, I just am. And even though I should hate myself for it, I'm glad I've been left alone like this. It taught me how to take care of myself. I don't regret not dying that day, that day told me even your family can turn its back on you. I found out then that the world is so much worse than it seems to be. It's really sugarcoated in the meister community.

Turning the corner onto the street of my apartment I walk up the steps and head inside, the floorboards creaking underneath my feet. My cubicle is the one on the bottom floor right when you walk in, the room meant for the manager. However the manager of this building is non-other than a meister who's never here so I rented out his room. I go inside and walk down the few steps before stretching. It's been a long day, I'm exhausted. I should take a shower before getting comfortable though, before the hot water runs out again.

Done there with hardly any hot water left for the other guys in the building, I heat up some leftovers from a few nights ago for dinner. I am so sick of pizza, but it's cheap down here. And I have enough for a month, so either I eat it or give it to the twins and the rest of the sewer. I told them I can give them food…

I rest on the couch and turn on the TV. I don't get many channels, but then again I don't watch much TV. Except for sports. Right now the news is on and it's a story on some chick that got jumped on her way home from the grocer. She's kinda cute…hey, is that the person the twins were trying to rob? I turn up the volume and listen to what the girl is saying to the reporters.

"…those two chased me down an alley and threatened me to drop my bags. I tried my best to defend myself, but I had no idea they were weapons. I was lucky the police came by when they did, that's when the boys ran." The girl tells the reporters crowding around her.

"Could you describe what your assailants looked like, miss?" one of them ask her.

"They were twins. Both had dark hair and light eyes, although one had a large scar on his right eye. They looked young, around fifteen I believe. I didn't pay much attention to what they were wearing, but they looked like they were fished out of the gutter." She's spot on about that. She got attacked by those idiots though, she's surprisingly calm. _Especially_ for a meister girl. Most meister girls are all great big whiners dying for attention, but not this girl it seems. The picture cuts back to the newsroom with the anchorman and woman looking over the papers on their desk.

"Alright, if you see these two boys call the police, do not act. They are dangerous weapons and should not be provoked for safety precautions." The anchorwoman says with a popup drawn picture of Garret and Henry next to her on the screen. That sketch artist is pretty accurate considering the girl's description was vague. I should go visit the twins tomorrow; they'll get took down for sure if they go out. They sleep pretty late, if I go to sleep right now and head out tomorrow morning I should be able to catch them right when they wake up.

I get up and turn the TV off before heading into my room. I'm lucky to be living here, I know that. Most of my friends down here don't have an old bed. I tell them my door's always open, but it's a rare thing for one of them to sleep over. It's a pride thing. I climb in bed and drift off.

The one thing I hate about this room is the window. It's small, doesn't have blinds or a curtain, and right when dawn breaks the sunlight pours in and burns my eyes until I wake up and turn over. But instead of flipping to the other side of the bed I get up and get dressed. I gotta go over to the twins' place. Good thing I have a day off today, they live kinda far.

I made sure to grab a few of those damn pizzas for them. They're on the wanted list now, it'll be hard for them to do things for themselves without getting caught by the police, and they're already on bad terms with them. I don't mind providing for them and the other less fortunate; it's something to do. Plus it proves to meisters that we're not going anywhere. I personally have nothing against them it's my family that I have a grudge against. From the start my dad never really liked me. And my older brother was always better than me at everything. It was so overbearing there.

I turn the corner on to the main street. This street is always lively, with people I mean. There aren't any cars in this part of Death City. At least non that work. In the weapon community everything is either close together or underground, plus nobody can afford a car. It'd be pretty cool to have one sure, but I don't need it.

"Mornin' Soul!" someone waves to me. I wave back to them. I know almost everyone around here; it's no surprise for me to get stopped on the street or have greetings thrown at me. They're good people. Sure they're different, but they're just as honest and hard-working as anyone. I continue on my way.

"Hey! You with the _face_!" a voice slurs at me. Oh yeah…I forgot _she_ lives this way. I stop and turn to see the old hippie lady sitting on her blanket on the street corner drinking a bottle of gin. I honestly don't think she's old, but from what I've heard she's been sitting on that corner every day for the past fifty years. Although I've also heard she's actually a witch in disguise. Rumors around here are stupid.

"Morning Noire," I say. Noire is what is believed to be her last name, but she hates it. She prefers to be called the Oracle. I don't know why but she does. And under that name she tells fortunes to random people that pass her by for little to no money at all. Most of the time she just shouts it at you as you walk.

She smashes her bottle on the sidewalk, "I am the ORACLE, 'ya ignorant shit," she slurs and drools. She's always drunk during the day, at night is when she's all happy and tells fortunes. Noire really doesn't look old at all. I'd say she's somewhere in her twenties. She wears tons of necklaces of all different lengths around her neck and multi-colored beads in her long dark pink hair. Her bangs are so long you can't see her eyes, when she's drunk like this. Normally you can see her right eye but when she's drunk you don't. She's wearing a white tank-top over her tie-dye one and her shorts are as torn and ratty as always. She wears beads and feathers around her wrists and waist. And she's barefoot, as usual.

"Feeling good today?" I ask her.

"Don't you spite me 'ya 'lil dipshit, I'll put a curse on your sorry ass." I interpret that as 'no, I'm not'. She holds up her broken bottle and stares at it wistfully. "Aw bitch, I'm all out again."

"Don't you have a stash somewhere around here?" I ask her. This street corner is close to a bar, her 'stash'.

I feel her eyes staring at me. "I do?" I take a deep breath. I _really_ don't like trying to deal with this girl.

"Look, I'll see you later. I've got someplace to go." I start walking again.

"Hey! Bring your girlfriend later!" she yells as I leave. What is she talking about?

"What girlfriend?" she's already passed out, that was a waste of breath. What did she mean 'girlfriend', I haven't had a girlfriend for a few months now. Ah…whatever. She's drunk anyways. I keep walking.

I come across a few cop cars. Well, that tells me the police have an idea where the twins live. I hurry over to the opposite side of the street and pull my hood up. I don't want to risk being seen no matter what. It's obvious I'm a weapon, and those guys can pretty much sense who is what. I keep a fast pace as I walk by the cars and turn down an alleyway. I hate this part of town. It's right next to the border of the two communities. Us weapons on the town outskirts and the meisters in the heart of the city all divided by the railway crossing. Looking left down the alley I see the railroad. Looking on the right, where I am, is the only accessible entrance to the twins' place. They live in an abandoned building.

I walk inside and see the place is the same as always. Dirty. That's one of my greatest peeves; you can only be so dirty. Once it's _this_ bad then you have to do something about it. I walk up the steps and look for the twins. I don't hear Henry snoring, was I too late? God, I hope not. Looking around I don't see them. It's completely silent in here. Where are they?

Suddenly someone rams into my chest and pins me to the wall. I feel a blade at my throat. Oh…this is where they've been. I glare down at the two as they realize who I am.

Garret's grip on his brother loosens and he lets me go. "God dammit Soul! What the hell do 'ya think you're doing sneaking up on us like that!" he yells.

Henry turns human and rubs his eyes. "What're 'ya doin' here Soul? It's early." God, these two…

"You guys know if I were a cop you'd be dead by now, right?" I keep my glare towards them. "Anyways, I came by today because the police know your identities. And they're right outside."

"Damn, that fast?" Garret walks over to the window with his head low. Henry follows him but doesn't duck. "Aw…great. Now what can we do?" Garret moans after pulling his brother down.

"You can NOT leave this place, and you can let me take care of you two. Look, I've got pizza for you." I show them the boxes and they're back over by me in less than a second. The really good thing about these two is that they eat literally everything and like it. Henry takes the boxes from me and wanders off with them.

Garret takes a step back, "Soul, I don't want you taking care of us. We're fine by ourselves."

"Garret, the cops are all over this side of town. I'm not kidding."

"We can use the sewers."

"They could sense you down there. You two need to lay low. If being here is such an issue you can use the sewer system to get over to my place but that's it."

"Soul…"

"I mean it."

"Soul!" I have him pinned to the wall, both our arms in weapon forms, his thin blade pushing against my long scythe.

"Hey, guys…" Henry says. He sounds fully awake now. I take a deep breath and let go, turning my arm back to normal.

"It's dangerous. I don't want anyone dying, alright? I'm trying to keep you safe."

"If you keep trying you're gonna get hurt yourself, Soul. I appreciate it and I understand, but lay off a bit, would you?"

"Umm…hey, Soul! We got that old TV working yesterday. Wanna check it out?" Henry changes the subject. Garret's eyes light up when his brother mentions that.

"That old piece of crap? There's no way." Did they really get that thing running?

"We really did!" Garret grabs my right arm. "C'mon, we'll show you!" Henry follows his brother's lead and takes my right arm. Looks like I'll be here for a while. Well at least they're preoccupied with something less serious.

Looks like the cops left for today. I got everything straightened out with Garret and Henry and hung out with them for just about the whole day. It's evening now…maybe around seven? Probably later. I'm glad I didn't have anything planned for today. I look around the alleyway. It doesn't look bugged. You never know with the cops, though. I just hope those two will be careful. I go out the alley and start to make my way back home.

Something bumps into my chest and makes me stumble backwards onto the ground. "Ah!" it says. Hey, it's a girl. She looks meister…what's she doing all the way out here? She grabs a book out of her bag. What's she's doing? "Get AWAY!" she smacks me on the head with it.

"Ow, what the hell!" I yell. She doesn't stop swinging it until I grab her arm and stop her. She stares me in the eyes, she looks freaked out. Wait…this is the chick that was on the news last night, the one that the twins tried to rob. This is really her? She's freaking tiny. She has not quite blonde but not quite dark blonde hair pulled up in pigtails and green eyes. She's wearing what looks like a school uniform. God, how old is she? Those idiots jumped _her_?

"Get off me! Get off!" she tries to break away. Hey calm down, I won't hurt you.

"Hey 'lil girl!" she freezes. I look behind her and see…_him_? Crap, he broke out of the asylum already? Was she running from him? _He_ is part of the reason us weapons have such a bad rep, he's an asshole—and that's being nice about it.

"Here," I hand her her bag.

"W-wait…" she takes it as I help her stand up.

"You're gonna have to trust me on this." I tell her and I pull her into the alleyway. I hold her close to me and wait until he passes by. She stays still and silent. When I don't hear him anymore I let her go. "He's gone now." I tell her. She looks up at me with her big green eyes. She honestly is _really_ cute. With my luck she's probably just turned twelve and got off at the wrong train stop or something.

"I said," she says in a low voice. "Get OFF!" she smacks me with her book again.

"What the hell, crazy? You do realize I just saved from a friggin' asylum patient, don't you?!" what is her _problem_!

"What the hell, you! I was almost nearly home, I would've been fine then!" she yells back.

"Uh, you don't get it. That's the kind of _psycho_ that will follow you home. You're damn lucky to have run into me! I saved you!"

"DUMBASS!" she hits me again. "I can _very easily_ take care of myself and I don't need any help! Now get off and leave me alone!"

"QUIT SMACKIN' ME WITH YOUR DAMN BOOK!" The roar of the night train interrupts our arguing. She stops completely at the sound. Once it goes by I look to her again, she's still looking at it. What? "What's your problem?" I ask her.

"You ASSHOLE!" she hits me yet _again_. "That was the last train of the night! Now I gotta walk home because of you!" What is with you and books!

"You know _maybe_ if you would _stop hitting me_, I would offer you my place for the night." I rub the bumps she left on my head. She stares at me like I'm speaking French or something.

"You? Ha! Thanks bud, but I'm not _stupid_!"

"So you're gonna walk home?"

"Of course. I don't need any help, so now I'll just be on my way." She gets up and starts to leave but I pull her back. "What?" she glares at me.

"In case you haven't already noticed, there's a psychopath on the loose. Not only that but the weapon community ain't exactly someplace you wanna be, especially now. Plus, weren't you on the news last night?" her glare deepens and I glare at her back.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?"

"The one and only," I get up and offer her my hand. "Soul Eater." I introduce myself. She stares at me like I have two heads. Hey, I'm trying to be nice.

She sighs, finally giving in. "Fine." Shaking my hand she says, "I'm Maka Albarn."

~oxoXoxo~

_And here is chapter one. It was originally longer but I cut it up into two chapters. So when this is uploaded it should already have chapter two! I thought the longer it was it would just get uninteresting, so here it is now in TWO parts, chapter one and two. I think it works out quite nicely this way. _:]

_Anyways, what do you think? Leave me a review telling me what I need to improve or general comments, I love reading them. Plus they help me out a lot; they basically tell me if the story is going well or not. So please, leave a review. Or PM! That's good too. Just tell me what you think as a bare minimum. Anyways, chapter two is right next, check it out!_

~Kris Maria -^w^-


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two start! I don't own Soul Eater. Enjoy! _

~oxoXoxo~

This girl's not half bad when she's not trying to smash my head in with a book. We started walking back to my apartment, but it's quiet. Kind of awkward. Maybe I should start a conversation?

"You know…" I say, catching her attention. "Those guys that jumped you are friends of mine."

"Sounds like crap friends to me." Good god, she's cold.

"You didn't let me finish." She's quiet so I continue, "They're really poor. They can barely do anything right so they steal a lot. Mostly food, nothing big. It's the only thing they really know how to do." She's still quiet. Maybe she'll soften up now?

"That's stupid. Anyone can steal." Wow, you're a bitch.

"You know, you are _not_ pleasant company."

"Neither are you, Soul Eater. What kind of name is that anyway?"

"A good one. Most people down here don't have names; they have labels as a name."

"Now _that's_ stupid."

"That's life. Real bitch, huh?"

"You have no idea." She takes a deep breath. Please, I think I'm pretty much the definition of 'life's a bitch'.

"Well _hello~_, Soul!" a voice slurs. Oh crap, I forgot about her already. Noire slings herself over me as a greeting.

"Umm…" Maka stares at us.

"Oh hello, sweetheart. Are you Soul's _girlfriend_?" she grins and laughs. Well, she's not trying to stab anyone with a broken beer bottle. But this is still awkward.

"Uh, this is—" I get cut off.

"I am the _amazing_ Oracle, sweetheart, and you may call me just that." She takes Maka's hand and start tracing the lines on it.

"Uh, miss…?" she asks her.

"Maka Albarn!" Noire says. "A meister child of only fifteen. Your family is _quite_ broken up, isn't it? You're a tough young one, indeed!"

"Do I _know_ you?" Maka looks shocked. Wait, so Noire was right? She's _really_ fifteen?

"No, you don't." she lets go of her. Noire turns around and looks back at us, with her icy blue right eye glowing through her overgrown hair, "But _I_ know _you_. I know everything!" she laughs at herself.

"Uh, don't mind her, she's delusional." I tell Maka. "Right so…we'll just get going now. Have a good night, Noire." I say taking Maka's hand.

Noire grabs my shoulder. "Now, now, Soul…" her breath stinks of vodka. "You wouldn't want to be _rude_ to the girl would you? And," her grip on me tightens "I am the _Oracle_, not '_Noire'_, Soul." She then lets me go and sits on her blanket. Motioning for us to sit with her she says, "Come, come! This is a special free reading for the both of you!" Maka looks to me.

I sigh, "She's really not terrible, just annoying."

"Well…let's humor her then." Maka sits down on the blanket waiting for me. Alright whatever, just as long as you don't smack me with that book again.

"_Excellent~_!" Noire grins, taking our hands. "Maka Albarn aged fifteen, and Soul 'Eater', real name Soul Evans, aged sixteen." Whoa, hold it!

"Hey, Noire!" her hand around mine tightens into a death grip.

"_ORACLE, sweetheart_." She calms down again and looks over our hands, comparing the lines. I've been through this a million times. Maka doesn't look too interested either, but she's looking over Noire's actions like she is. "Hmm…" Noire says. "The stars think highly of you two." What does that mean? "A lonely meister having to take care of herself," Noire looks to Maka. "You love your mother, a meister, and you strive to be in her image. But yet, she left you to your father, an irresponsible skirt-chasing weapon whom you hate. It's a curious relationship." Maka looks confused. Well, I was too when I first taken in for a reading. I know from experience that Noire has some sort of 'higher power'; she guessed my entire familial situation. She better not say anything now. "And _you_," Noire looks to me. "An independent weapon with a good heart; forsaken by his family and left alone when young. Your life is _much_ more tragic than you build it up to be."

"_Shut up_!" I whisper under my breath hoping Maka doesn't hear. Noire pauses and then continues like nothing happened.

"Despite your appearances you two are symbols of strength. You see the wrong in the world, and wish for a better one. Your paths collide, and what I see is… Demons of the moon, weapons and meisters together… This is indeed strange. It is a long journey with a favorable outcome: peace." She says. She lets us go and smiles at us. "You two will make a great pair." We both stay silent. This was different from her usual crap.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." Maka says.

"_Ah~_ what a shame! In time it will be clear, the future is a tricky thing!" Noire flops on her back. "Good night Soul and Maka! Be careful on your journey!" she waves at us. Well…that was a waste of time!

We continue on our way back to my apartment. Maka's been quiet the whole way. I want to say something to her, but what? That whole thing with Noire just made everything even more awkward.

"Was she drunk?" Maka asks me. Oh, _now_ you wanna talk?

"Noire? Yeah, she's always drunk." I say back.

"Oh. Then she was just spouting nonsense."

"That's what I like to think, but she's pretty accurate on stuff. It's best to just forget what she said." I tell her. She nods at that.

We finally turn the corner to my building. I unlock the door and hold it open for her. "Here we are." I say. "My room's right down here behind the desk. The owner's never here so I rented out his room." I hang up my jacket and turn the lights on. She looks around the place with her big green eyes. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight. Just give me a few minutes to get the bed ready. If you want a shower you're free to use it, but there might not be any hot water left. And there's food in the fridge. Just heat it up and it's good to eat."

"Thank you, Soul." She hangs her bag on the hook by the door beside my jacket. "Hey, who was that guy from earlier? The 'psychopath' or whatever?" she asks.

"You wanna know?" I look into her eyes. She's obviously curious. "That guy was Giriko. To say the least he's an asshole. He gives us weapons a bad name. I don't know much about him, but I know he's escaped the asylum several times. I know in there he killed his roommate, I think he's done other stuff too. I don't know why he hasn't been executed yet though, he's on the wanted list."

"I see… Anyways, thanks." She says. I better get the bed ready for her. "I can take a shower, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, of course. I'll grab you some clothes you can sleep in."

I've cleaned up the bedroom and replaced the sheets and given her extra clothes to use. The extra clothes were hard to give her; she was already in the shower. I covered my eyes! Plus the curtain is dark. She still threw everything in her reach at me. Well, everything's ready for her. Now I just need an extra blanket for myself. Where did I put it? I exit the room and see Maka in the shirt I gave her. It's huge on her, looks like a big nightgown actually. Her hair is down and looks damp.

"Oh, hey." I greet her. "The room's ready for you, I just fixed it up."

"Okay." She blinks at me. "What are you looking for?"

"An extra blanket. I think I've got one, I just need to find it." Where is it? It's around here somewhere.

"Is this it?" she draws my attention. That's the one I laid out for her. "I don't think I'll need an extra, I'll be fine. So here." She holds it out for me.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Yeah. It's okay." Oh. Alright then. "Thank you for doing this, Soul."

"It's nothing." I lay down on the couch after turning the lights out. Well, there's a meister girl in my apartment sleeping in my bedroom. This is just about the strangest thing that's happened to me. I'm surprised she trusted me so easily. I expected to try and beat me to death with that damn book. Glad she didn't. Now…what am I gonna do with her clothes? I don't know if my washer and dryer still work; I just go to the Laundromat. Maybe I can wake up early and throw them in there to see if they work. Yeah, I could do that. I'll have to get up really early, I have work tomorrow. Ah…I'll deal with it tomorrow. Right now I'm tired.

There's a loud banging sound. Is there roadwork going on or something? I roll over and hit the floor beneath me. Ow…oh yeah I slept on the couch. Is someone calling me? I think I hear someone calling me.

"Soul?" Maka calls me. She's not the voice I heard, but whatever. I quickly get up and fix myself.

"Mornin'. What's up?" she's still in the shirt I gave her. There are little flyaways sticking up from her hair.

"Is there someone at the door? I heard someone yelling." So that wasn't my imagination.

"Hold on, I'll grab it." I stretch and head for the door and I see Maka go into the bathroom. Who is here so damn early? "I'm comin'!" I yell at the banging. It just gets louder. Come _on_, I just woke up. I open the door and see—oh _shit_.

"SOUL EATER WHAT THE _FUCK_ HAVE YOU BEEN DOING! YOU'RE _THREE FRIGGIN' HOURS_ LATE!" Great, it's my boss. _This_ guy…this guy is an asshole. Not to mention he's a great big flirt. He looks like he had another sleepless night with some whore, there are dark circles under his dull blue eyes and his dark red hair is a mess. His suit's clean though. I don't know what his problem is with suits, but I have never seen him in a dirty suit.

"Good morning to you too, Spirit." I greet him sarcastically. I'm tired, what do you want?

"Good morning? It's ten; it was 'good morning' three fuckin' hours ago, WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" What? There's no way! I never oversleep!

"Are-are you sure? I me—" he cuts me off.

"OF COURSE I'M FUCKIN' SURE! Is _this_ how you treat your superiors? Don't think I can't replace you in heartbeat!" He's off. How did I oversleep anyways? He keeps yelling, but I'm not listening. I don't listen to him; he's just spouting nonsense anyways. He'll always threaten to fire me if I do something wrong, I apologize and visibly work harder and he forgets it. It's the usual cycle.

"_Dad_?" Maka's voice calls out from behind me. Did she say 'Dad'? Spirit looks behind me in shock. Whoa, wait… "Dad, what are you doing here?" she asks him.

_"Maka_!" his jaw is about to hit the floor. He turns back to me with a death glare, "Okay…YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IS DOING HERE IN YOUR SHIT APARTMENT BEFORE I FUCKIN' KILL YOUR ASS!" Oh _shit_! They're really related? Great…just, great.

~oxoXoxo~

_And chapter two as promised! What is this situation Soul has gotten himself tangled in? It can't be good, can it? Now to wait for chapter three!_

_As said in the outro of the last chapter, leave a review telling me what you think! I myself love reading them and help me out a lot, too. So make sure you do it! Until the next chapter!_

~Kris Maria -^w^-


	3. Chapter 3

_And now chapter three! There will a change in the point of view here. _:3_ I don't own Soul Eater, just the O.C's used in this story. Enjoy the chapter!_

~oxoXoxo~

"See, I was walking home yesterday, and—" I get cut off. Scythe blades explode from Spirit's arms and back and he lunges at me.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" he screams. My own arm turns into my own blade and I deflect his attack.

"Spirit, calm down!" I don't think I've seen him this angry _ever_. It's freaking scary.

"SHUT UP!" he attacks again. I've never seen him fight someone, I don't think. He's fast, plus he has three blades as opposed to my one. Why won't he calm down? I didn't know Maka was his daughter; the way he always goes on about his daughter I thought she was five!

"Dad, stop!" Maka cuts in. Spirit doesn't realize, so I protect her. She yells as our blades clash apparently bringing Spirit back to his senses.

His blades disappear as he dives for her. "Maka! Are you alright? He didn't hurt you?"

"Calm down already!" she whips a book out and smacks him on the head with it. Where'd she get that from? "Soul _protected_ me from some crazy last night." He stares at us in shock.

"What crazy? The idiots who tried to rob you from a few days ago?" he asks. No, those were just two hungry idiots, not crazies.

"Giriko." I tell him. His expression goes blank.

"He _escaped_?"

"He was chasing me but Soul helped me get away, which is why I stayed here for the night." Maka explains to Spirit. He stands there, staring at me for a bit and then turns around.

"I see." He coughs into his hand. "I'll let you go for today. But!" he turns around to face us again. Pointing to me he says, "_You_ are gonna go to work and do a damn good job. Don't be late, don't be rude to the customers, and if they seem drunk and keep asking for drinks, water the crap down. There's enough bull that goes on without alcoholics in the mix. Do all that and maybe, just _maybe_, I won't try to kill you for the next week."

"Yes sir," I glare at him. He's worse than me, I'm one the few people that actually _works_ at the job. He flirts with all the girls that come in, he should be yelling at himself.

"And you," he looks to Maka and his expression softens. "Go back home, please. You shouldn't be out wandering at night, it's not safe." Why is he being nice to _her_!

"…yeah." She sighs, giving in. Spirit turns to leave.

Looking back at us he says, "Soul, you better be in under _one_ hour, hear me? Maka, call me when you get back, sweetheart." He leaves. Now I'm gonna have Spirit breathing down my neck for the next few weeks or so, great. Just freaking _great_.

"I'm gonna get dressed." Maka takes her clothes off the old washer where I folded and left them and goes into the bathroom. It's been _way_ too weird for me this morning. God knows what the guys are gonna do when I get to work. I sigh, I don't wanna think about that. I go into my bedroom to get dressed. Be in under one hour my ass, Spirit.

"Thanks again, Soul. And I'm sorry about the whole thing with my dad. He's annoying, but he means well." Maka says. We're standing outside in front of the apartment. Okay, so…how should I say goodbye while sounding cool about it? I have sound like a cool guy so that when she gets back she'll tell everyone how cool I am. Let's see…

"It's nothing. Just be careful around here, alright?" I give her a slight smile.

"Thanks, and bye Soul." She says.

"See you, Maka." I say sticking my hands in my jacket pockets and walk off. Hell yeah, done just like a professional badass! The guys are gonna hate me for weeks when I tell them how cool I was. Now to just get through the day without Spirit trying to kill me.

_**Maka's POV:**_

Did he just try to be cool to me? Okay, I've decided…Soul tries too hard. I know he rolled over and fell off the couch this morning but he tried to cover it up like it didn't happen. And that thing with that hippie lady, what's her name, Noire? Oracle? When she was giving us our 'fortune' I heard Soul to tell her to shut up before she said anything on him. It was nice of him to try and help me out though, despite how strange it was.

I start walking back to the train station. I completely missed first and second period of school today, if I hurry I can probably make it to third before it ends. Dr. Stein is gonna be angry, and I can only imagine what everyone will say to me when I get there. What did Soul call that guy, Giriko? I think I'll ask Stein about him.

Finally back at the station I see it's eleven. I get on the train before it leaves and show the conductor my weekly pass. I take a seat close to the exit and release a sigh. I can make lunch, I think. Everyone is gonna bomb me with ridiculous questions, I just know. I'm excited to get back though. I remember the hippie lady saying Soul's real name is Soul Evans, I swear I've heard that name before. I want to look up Giriko too. I have a lot of research ahead of me.

Getting of the train I step onto the school grounds. Death Meister Academy. I kind of hate to admit it, but the name just doesn't seem right. I walk up the stairs, go inside, and make my way to class Crescent Moon. I've just missed lunch but I made it back before the afternoon classes start. I pull a book out of my bag to read as the other students come in.

"MAKA!" I don't have any time to react before my friends start to swarm around me. Black Star, the one who just screamed and hugged me, keeps blabbing on aout how I wasn't in and how he thought I was dead or something. I push him off. He always over-reacts to everything. Not only that, but he's loud in general. And he's horribly full of himself. The other two run up and greet me with surprised faces.

"Maka, where have you been! You didn't come home last night, are you okay?" My friend and next-door-neighbor Kira Charlotte comes up looking the most (genuinely) worried. She's a good person. Reliable, honest, hardly ever gets angry, but she gets annoying really fast. Not only that but she has boys practically throwing themselves at her feet. I don't like her because of that, but then I kind of feel bad because she's so nice. Behind her is Kid, the last of my small friend group.

Kid is the son of Lord Death, the founder of the Death Meister Academy. His actual name is Death the Kid. He prefers not to be called that, plus it gets confusing. He has really bad OCD, and according to him _absolutely_ _nothing_ can be perfect unless it is perfectly symmetrical, a fact I think is ironic since he has three white lines on the left side of his head. He freaks out when they're mentioned. He freaks out whenever something isn't up to his standards and does everything he possibly can to fix it. He doesn't really talk, and he does whatever he wants, whenever he wants, and he doesn't care who's looking. But despite that, he is a nice guy. He nods to me and takes the seat next to mine, his normal seat for class.

"Will you guys calm down, I'm fine!" I say.

"Where were you?" Kira asks.

"Out."

"With who?" Black Star leans in close to my face, making me lean back.

"A friend. You don't know him." I probably seem even more suspicious now that I keep avoiding their questions. But I don't feel like I have to answer them, so I'm not going to. Besides, I can't just say I spent the night at a weapon's boy's apartment. God only knows what would happen to me if I did. I dodge their questions and keep reassuring them I'm fine.

I hear a crash and look to the door and see that Doctor Stein has come in on his swivel chair again and he fell. He is the strangest person I have ever met. Besides his odd obsession with that chair, there's a giant metal screw in his head. Not only that but he's a scientist. I'm actually surprised he's not mentally unstable, although that fact is debatable.

Kira and Black Star go back down to their seats and Kid looks to me. "You're bad at lying, Maka." He says quietly. I glare at him.

"Alright, class has started. Sit down." He says after picking himself up. His tired eyes look up at me. "Oh, Maka… Glad you finally made it." He doesn't show many facial expressions. He's so creepy.

"G-good afternoon, doctor." I say while looking the other way. I've noticed that he talks to me more than any of the other students, so I try my best to avoid him. I can never tell what's he's thinking, plus he might actually be as crazy as the rumors about him say.

"Well, let's start the lesson then." Stein says. Rolling towards the chalkboard in his chair. I wonder how Soul's doing. He was really nice. Dad better not be slave-driving him. I really need to look him up I swear I've heard the name 'Evans' before. Did I read it somewhere? If I can go to the school library I could probably find it in the archives. As soon as class is over I have to do that, this nagging feeling is driving me nuts. After that, I can ask Stein about Giriko. There's a high chance he knows him, I think I remember hearing that he's been in the Asylum. Who said it? I think he did when he introduced himself to the class a few months earlier. I've got a long day today, don't I?

~oxoXoxo~

_FINALLY done, oh my GAWD. I am so so sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in… two months? Something like that, I think. Please forgive me! I was on vacation, I didn't feel like doing anything. _ '"

_Anyways, since this seems like a filler chapter to me chapter four will be coming out soon, that I can PROMISE. But until that time comes around, see you guys! Leave a review or shoot a PM, I read all the ones I get. Tell me any suggestions or advice you might have, I'll try it out. Bye! _:]

~Kris Maria -^w^-


End file.
